<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>神秦 by GhastlyDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919866">神秦</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream'>GhastlyDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Touhou Project</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>956</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhastlyDream/pseuds/GhastlyDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Toyosatomimi no Miko/Hata no kokoro</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>神秦</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>去年秋天我和几个狐朋狗友翘了考试逛校园——没错，老师，我当然记得我们后来被罚抄了一百遍校训——试图寻找学校怪谈中的裂口女。现在又是秋高气爽的季节；距离那件事发生不知不觉已经过了一年。那是一次奇遇：我们在实验楼后方一片被秋意染成赤金色的树林前找到了她。她是个看上去捏一捏就会碎掉的娇小少女，陶瓷娃娃一般精致，长发泛着夹竹桃般绮丽的色彩，虽身着奇怪的破旧上衣和绿色的南瓜裤，仍散发出太刀般冷冽的气息。她看到目瞪口呆的我们，无机质的漂亮双眼动了动，面无表情地问：那边的人类，我漂亮吗？我们都注意到她脑袋旁边漂浮着一只可怖的面具，上方的表情正不断迅速发生变化，喜怒哀乐轮流闪过，我们则被恐惧牢牢钉在原地无法动弹。幸而这时您出现了，您在实验楼一个窗口朝着我们大喊，要我们乖乖回去考试。我们争先恐后地向您求助，一转头却发现裂口女已经消失了。老师，您大可不必露出如此厌烦的表情，我们都清楚自己并非像您说的那样压力太大产生了幻觉。那天之后我的朋友们很快淡忘了裂口女，但我不知为何对她在意得很，于是想方设法地打听她的事情，甚至找上了已经毕业的学长学姐——然后，您猜猜，我打听到了什么？他们说裂口女实际上是学校很多年前一位老师在实验室研究出的人造人，然而她是一个失败品，感情失控后想方设法逃离掌控，却一次次地被校方抓回去做各种不人道的实验，即使最开始研制出她的那位老师三番四次想把她救出来也无济于事——您要喝点茶么？不用？——再后来，我想到了她那诡谲的面具，于是又查了很多资料，甚至为此黑了学校的数据库——您应该没有忘记我是什么专业。说实话，我有些惊讶，您竟然没有谴责我。是因为您也看不惯校方的所作所为吗？继续说吧：原来那位仿佛从玛丽·雪莱的小说里跳出来的人造人小姐早已因精神崩溃自杀，但在死前，她把自己的人格数据保存在那只面具里，而我们那一天看见的她实际上只是面具放出的全息投影。至于要在什么情况下才能触发这个事件，或者说她自己会选择在什么情况下出现，谁也不知道。但几天前我还是找到了她。我做的事情很简单，我只是又去了那片树林，然后，丰聪耳老师，我对着秋风轻声念出了您的名字。下一瞬间她出现了，仍是那么美丽和冷冽，仍是那么死气沉沉。这一次，她说：我丢失了我的希望之面。一滴白蝶珍珠般的泪在她平静的、窥不见喜怒哀乐的脸上滑过，她说：你刚才说的人正是我的希望之面；她曾是我的希望，可是她却不要我了。那面具终究承载不了她多年的困苦与温柔，在一滴泪的重压之下分崩离析，碾为齑粉渗进泥土，与满地枯黄的落叶一同成为秋天的遗骸。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>